Car navigation systems have quickly become essential driving tools. Armed with a destination address, knowing where one is or what road to take are no longer necessary. Just follow the automated directions displayed or spoken by the navigation system.
Conventional car navigation systems are based on global navigational satellite system (GNSS) receivers coupled with digital map systems. As good as these systems are, there is always room for improvement.
What is needed is ever more accurate and reliable car navigation.